sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Big Boss Man
Der''' Big Boss Man '''ist ein ehemals bei Backlash aktiver Wrestler, der sein Debüt im Jahr 2013 kurz nach WrestleMania 7 feierte. Fans von Simulated Action Wrestling hassen den Big Boss Man für seine radikale politische Einstellung und seine Hinterhältigkeit. Um seine Ziele zu erreichen, gründete der Boss Man im Jahre 2014 die Homefront Army, ein Stable bestehend aus ihm und der Security Squad. Später waren auch Mike Awesome, Zeb Colter und Rhyno Teil des Stables. Biographie Rettung naht Kurz nach WrestleMania 7 wurden die Fans von Simulated Action Wrestling durch eine Vielzahl von Einspielern auf das Debüt eines neuen Wrestlers vorbereitet. In patriotisch angehauchten Clips wurde hier mehrfach auf die Werte und Ideale der Vereinigten Staaten und Amerika verwiesen und verschiedene Sachverhalte und Entwicklungen als Böse dargestellt. Die Vignetten sprachen mehrfach von Gefahren und Faktoren, die das gesellschaftliche Verhalten in den USA beeinträchtigen würden und stellten eine baldige Rettung in Aussicht. Diese trat dann auch einige Wochen nach WrestleMania 7 erstmals bei Backlash in Erscheinung als der Big Boss Man eine Rede von David Otunga unterbrach und einige seiner Ansichten offenbarte. So wäre Otunga in erster Linie ein Repräsentant für all das was in Amerika heutzutage schief läuft. Der Boss Man machte am Beispiel David Otung deutlich, dass Nachfahren von Sklaven und Einwanderer Stück für Stück die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika unterwandern würden um das Land nach ihren Vorstellungen zu formen. Darüberhinaus wären diese zeitgleich so unverfroren, sich machiavellistischer Mittel zu bedienen um ihre Art und Weise von Gerechtigkeit durchzudrücken. Der Boss Man spielte hierbei auf die Art und Weise an, wie Otunga Ezekiel Jackson unter Vortäuschung falscher Tatsachen dazu brachte seine Schulden gegenüber Simulated Action Wrestling zu begleichen und die Liga zu verlassen. Der Boss Man stellte deutlich heraus, dass es um ein dreckiges Wesen wie Jackson nicht schade wäre, zog diese Geschichte dennoch heran, um zu signalisieren wie tief das Land welches er liebe mittlerweile gesunken sei. Die Hasspredigt des Neulings sorgte dann bei seinem ersten Auftritt schon dafür, dass der Boss Man von den zahlenden Zuschauern in Compton, Kalifornien mit Müll beworfen und aus der Halle gebuht wurde. In den Folgewochen intensivierte der Boss Man seine Rivalität mit David Otunga und die beiden standen sich in der Preshow des Judgment Days 2013 gegenüber. Otunga konnte dieses Match gewinnen, der Boss Man rechtfertigte seine Niederlage allerdings dadurch, dass der Anwalt nach dem Ausscheiden des General Managers Mattitude Follower für ihn als Ziel keine Relevanz mehr gehabt hätte. Presse In weiterer Folge geriet der Boss Man mit Ozz aneinander, da dieser den Mann aus Georgia auf den rechten Weg bringen wollte. Der Boss Man zeigte sich allerdings uneinsichtig und tat alles um den Prediger zum Schweigen zu bringen, so zensierte er ihn beispielsweise in diversen Backlashausgaben durch laute Störgeräusche und/oder einen verpixelten Bildschirm. Ozz wusste sich zu helfen und fand dennoch immer wieder Gehör, bis er bei einer Backlashausgabe brutal zusammengeprügelt unter der eiskalten Dusche aufgefunden wurde und von den schockierten Offiziellen ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde. Dort traf er auf einen Reporter der schon in der Vergangenheit mit dem Boss Man aneinandergeraten war und die beiden begonnen Nachforschungen über den vermutlich brutalen Ray Traylor anzustellen. Einer Sache waren sich nämlich sowohl die beiden als auch die Fans von SAW sicher und zwar dass er es war, der Ozz verprügelt und an die Dusche gefesselt hatte. Beweise gab es wieder mal keine, der Reporter fand allerdings prekäre Einzelheiten über die Zeit des Boss Mans im Irak heraus und brachte diesen so dazu beim Summerslam gegen Ozz zu kämpfen. Sollte der Boss Man verlieren müsse er bei Ozz in eine Gesprächtherapie gehen, sollte er gewinnen müsste Ozz ihn fortan in Ruhe lassen. Ozz besiegte den Boss Man beim Summerslam, zu einer Therapie kam es allerdings dennoch nicht. So manipulierte der Boss Man vor Reborn den Vertrag seines Matches gegen Dolph Ziggler, sodass dieser - im Falle einer Niederlage - statt des Boss Mans in Gesprächstherapie gehen müsse. Bei Reborn blieb der Boss Man dann siegreich. Manipulator Die Gesprächstherapie zwischen Dolph Ziggler und Ozz wurde von beiden Parteien nicht als sonderlich fruchtbar angesehen, so wollte Ozz doch unbedingt den Boss Man therapieren und Ziggler sah für die Therapie keine Bewandtnis. Zeitgleich verstärkte sich natürlich der Hass Dolphs auf den Boss Man, da dieser ihn in diese missliche Lage brachte. Folglich beschlossen Ozz und Dolph fortan gemeinsam gegen den Boss Man vorzugehen, doch dieser bediente sich einigen faulen Tricks um seine beiden Rivalen gegeneinander aufzuhetzen. Eine "Nonne" die Gefallen bei Ziggler fand und die systematische Manipulation von Zigglers Bodyguard Gunner half dem Boss Man bei seinem Vorhaben und führte zu einem Special RefereeMatch zwischen Ozz und Dolph Ziggler bei Checks & Balances. Dank des Themas der Großveranstaltung durften die Fans den Gastringrichter wählen. Sie entschieden sich für den Boss Man und dieser sorgte mit einem schnellen Count dafür dass Dolph seinen Rivalen besiegen konnte. Champion der Vereinigten Staaten? Anschließend ging es mit Vollgas auf die Survivor Series zu. Der Boss Man wollte Ziggler zu seinem Sieg gratulieren und beauftragte daher den Küchenchef von Backlash, Santino Marella, einen Spezialkuchen für den siegreichen Dolph zu backen. Marella und sein Küchengehilfe John Morrison - der diese Bestrafung dank seiner Niederlage am Vorabend gegen SJK erhielt - taten wie ihnen geheißen und schickten den Perfect One mit dem "Rauschgiftkuchen" in das Land der Träume. Zigglers Bodyguard Gunner schwor Rache und stürzte sich sofort auf Morrison und den Italiener. Da der Boss Man sich in weiterer Folge für eine Wiedereinführung des SAW United States Title einsetzte und allerhand dreckige Tricks anwendete um sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen, heuerte er Drew McIntyre an um ihm bei so vielen Krisenherden beizustehen. Neben Ozz und Dolph Ziggler hatte der Boss Man durch seiner Aktionen auch noch Sterling James Keenan, John Morrison und Santino zum Feind. McIntyre erledigte den Plan des Boss Mans ohne Tadel und bekam hierfür den SAW Television Title von Ray Traylor zugesteckt, da der Boss Man immer noch darauf hoffte, durch das Verschwinden des TV Titles den US Title wieder einführen zu können. Ein Titel der - laut des Boss Mans - ein weitaus höheres Prestige besitze. General Manager Delta Romeo lehnte die Gesuche Traylors wiederholt ab und hielt fest, dass es ohne Titel bei den Survivor Series auch kein Titelmatch geben könne. Als Retter in der Not fungierte hier Ozz, der McIntyre den Gürtel in der Backlashshow vor dem größten SAW PPV des Jahres abspenstig machen konnte. So kam es dann beim Event zu einem Elimination Chamber Match um den Television Title in dem der amtierende Champion SJK seinen Belt gegen Santino Marella, John Morrison, Ozz, den Big Boss Man und Gunner verteidigen musste. Nach einer guten Performance zog der Boss Man am Ende allerdings doch gegen seinen Intimfeind Ozz den Kürzeren. Doppelt bitter für den Boss Man: In der Backlashausgabe vor den Series konnte Ozz mit einem Backstagevideo eine Attacke des Boss Mans gegen Drew McIntyre aufdecken. Bislang war der Boss Man bei seinen (vermeindlichen) Attacken immer unentdeckt geblieben und brüstete sich damit, solche hinterhätligen Attacken nicht nötig zu haben. Double Duty Das änderte sich auf dem Weg zum Royal Rumble, denn nach einer Attacke gegen den Boogeyman bei der alljährlichen Anniversary Show von SAW begab sich der Boss Man doch zu Ozz in Therapie. Sein Schluss aus der Sitzung: Er müsse ab sofort für seine Taten stehen und sie auch nach Außen vertreten um ein Idol sein zu können. Folglich schlug Ray Traylor einen radikaleren Kurs zum Erreichen seiner Ziele ein und verschaffte sich zudem den Job an der Schranke zum Parking Lot. So konnte er Minderheiten diskriminieren, sie mit Aufklebern als gefährliche Außenseiter kennzeichnen und Amerika so zu einem besseren Ort machen. Während dieser Tätigkeit traten allerdings beinahe zeitgleich zwei Feinde auf. Neben dem alten Dauerrivalen Ozz, hatte es nämlich auch der zurückgekehrte Chris Hero auf Traylor abgesehen und attackierte diesen direkt bei seinem Comeback. Während eines Streits zwischen Ozz und dem Boss Man an der Schranke ging der Biker sogar noch einen Schritt weiter und warf mit einer Gasgranate, als der Boss Man den "Eindringling" Ozz gerade am Kragen packte. In der nächsten Woche einigten sich Ozz und der Boss Man auf ein SAW Television Title Match beim Royal Rumble. Die einzige Bedingung war, dass auch der Job als Parkwächter des Boss Mans auf dem Spiel stünde. General Manager Delta Romeo zeigte sich hier aufmerksam und verbannte Chris Hero vom Ring, der zuvor angekündigt hatte den gefährlichen Boss Man vom Titelgewinn abhalten zu wollen. Letztendlich konnte sich Ozz auch alleine gegen den Boss Man durchsetzen. In einem höchst spannenden Kampf mit Vorteilen für den Bossman, gelang dem Titelträger am Ende doch der Sieg per Full Nelson. Der Krieg an mehreren Fronten war hier für den Boss Man allerdings noch lange nicht vorbei. Denn neben seiner nach wie vor anhalten Rivalität mit Chris Hero, entflammte auch eine Feindschaft mit Delirious. Traylor versuchte in den Folgewochen sein Bestes, seine beiden Feinde gegeneinander auszuspielen und hatte mit seiner Taktik Erfolg. Trotz der neu gebildeten Feindschaft zwischen Hero und Delirious vergaßen die beiden allerdings auch ihre Rivalität mit dem Boss Man nicht, sodass es bei WrestleMania zu einem Triple Threat Match kam, welches der Biker Chris Hero, der im Verlauf der Fehde unter anderem Ziggy, die Ratte von Delirious, überfahren hatte, per Submission am Maskierten für sich entscheiden konnte. Krieg der Ideologien - Das Finale Dieser Sieg Heros schmeckte dem Erzfeind des Bikers natürlich gar nicht, so versuchte der Boss Man alles mögliche um sich an Hero zu rächen. Hierbei waren dem Big Boss Man unter anderem seine "Braunhemden" von großer Hilfe. Die "Braunhemden" können als Anhänger der politischen Ideale des Big Boss Mans angesehen werden, die keine Angst davor haben ihren Argumenten mit körperlicher Gewalt Nachdruck zu verleihen. Die Blutsfehde zwischen Traylor und Hero wurde so auf ein neues Level gehievt, denn nach einer heimtückischen Attacke des Boss Mans holte Hero ebenfalls seine Gang - den Street Kings Motorcycle Club - zur Unterstützung herbei. Der Bandenkrieg intensivierte sich, Securitykräfte und Polizei wurden aktiv, sodass das Finale dieser Saga in einem 1 on 1 herbeigeführt werden sollte und zwar beim Judgment Day in einem Steelcage. Dieses Match konnte der Big Boss Man mehr als deutlich für sich entscheiden. Homefront Army - Der Beginn Durch seinen wichtigen Sieg gegen den Erzfeind Chris Hero qualifizierte sich der Big Boss Man dann für ein Triple Threat Elimination Match um den vakanten Television Title bei der nächsten Backlashausgabe. Obwohl sich hier Soturi den Title sichern konnte, hatte der Boss Man am Ende das Lachen auf seiner Seite. Ohne dass der neue Champion Soturi nämlich Zeit hatte seinen Triumph auszukosten, präsentierte Traylor nach dem Match nämlich seine beiden neusten Mitstreiter bei Backlash, die Security Squad, Big John Studd und King Kong Bundy. Die Gruppierung rund um die 3 Wrestler und die Braunhemden war fortan als Homefront Army bekannt. Zusammen mit den beiden Riesen malträtierte der wütende Boss Man den neuen Champion danach in den Folgewochen, sodass dieser einem Title Match bei Backlash nach dem King of the Ring zustimmte. Trotz der aufgeheizten RIvalität - der Boss Man wollte Soturi aufgrund von ungeklärter Staatsangehörigkeit abschieben - konnte Traylor am Ende den Sieg einfahren und den ersten Titel bei Backlash erringen. Doppelt Grund zur Freude für den Boss Man: Zur selben Zeit tütete der Führer der Homefront Army einen äußerst gewinnbringenden Deal mit den Schweizer Investmentbankern Swiss Money Holding ein, um seine Organisation auf ein breites finanzielles Fundament stellen zu können. Nachdem der Boss Man Soturi in den Folgewochen wie ein wildes Tier behandelte und ihn unter anderem sogar in einen Käfig sperrte und den "Untermenschen" - sehr zur Freude der anwesenden Braunhemden - freudestrahlend auf seinen Promoterminen präsentierte, konnte der ehemalige Champion kurz vor dem Bash von der Swiss Money Holding und Delirious befreit werden. Bei diesem Zwecke forderte Soturi zudem sein Rematch für den Bash ein. Am Ende des Kampfes triumphierte Soturi - allerdings nur per Disqualifikation aufgrund eines Eingriffs der Security Squad. Der Boss Man behielt so natürlich seinen Titel und befehligte seine Mannen nachfolgend noch zu einem Beatdown gegen den ehemaligen Champion Soturi. SummerSlam - Der Sieg des Glaubens? In den folgenden Wochen gab es für die Homefront Army wieder verschiedene Kriegsschauplätze. Zum einen formierten sich Delirious und Soturi gegen den Boss Man und seine braune Brut, zum anderen engagierte Mr. Rosenberg (der vom Boss Man ein paar Wochen zuvor um einen großen Teil seines Vermögens gebracht worden war) den Anwalt David Otunga um den Boss Man für diese Missetat doch noch drankriegen zu können. Nachdem Soturi und Otunga ihre Differenzen überwunden hatten, machten sie auf dem Weg zum SummerSlam dann sogar wirklich gemeinsame Sache und bekämpften ihre Feinde der Homefront Army gemeinsam. Otunga war in der Zwischenzeit dem Verwahrungsort des ergaunerten Vermögens des Boss Mans sehr nahe gekommen, wurde jedoch in letzter Minute von der Homefront Army gestoppt, niedergeschlagen und gefoltert. Soturious, die im Vorfeld das schlimmste bezüglich Otunga befürchteten, waren einige Tage später jedoch zur Stelle und befreiten den schwer gezeichneten Otunga aus der Quarantänekammer, in der er von der Homefront Army gefangen gehalten wurde. Nachdem in der Folgewoche ein Match zwischen der Security Squad und Soturious für den SummerSlam vereinbart wurde, tauchte auch David Otunga eine Woche vor dem Sommer-PPV wieder auf und feierte - allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz - sein umjubeltes Comeback mit sagenhaften Neuigkeiten. So eröffnete der Anwalt überhaupt nicht so schwer verletzt zu sein, wie anfangs angenommen, wodurch er beim SummerSlam in den Ring steigen könne. Darüber hinaus hatte Rosenberg sich ob des Teilerfolgs, den Otunga für ihn erzielen konnte (David schaffte es zumindest Rosenbergs Familienerbstücke wieder zu seinen rechtmäßigen Besitzern zu bringen), für den Anwalt eingesetzt und ihm so einen Shot auf den vom Boss Man gehaltenen SAW Television Title verschafft. Das Match beim PPV konnte Otunga zur Freude der Fans dann per Pinfall gewinnen. Zwischenspiel Die obligatorische Sommerpause war für den Big Boss Man und seine Homefront Army allerdings keine Verschnaufpause. Vielmehr ging es direkt in die nächste Schlacht. Nachdem die Security Squad das Team Crow Memorial Tournament für sich entscheiden konnte, wurde Cool Britannia von ECW als nächste Gegner auserkoren, um die Überlegenheit von den Vereinigten Staaten gegenüber einer einstigen Weltmacht - Großbritannien - zu offenbaren. Dies gelang im Six Man Tag Team Match bei Reborn auch für lange Zeit sehr gut, am Ende wurde die Fraktion des Boss Man allerdings aufgrund von übertriebener Härte disqualifiziert und Ali Bin Way, Max & Paul Brandt siegten per Disqualifikation. Moralischer Sieger blieben aber dennoch die Amerikaner. Operation Westwärts - Phase 1 Nachdem Kevin Steen beim SummerSlam seinen SAW World Heavyweight Title an Thumbtack Jack abtreten musste und in weiterer Folge als Nr. 1 Contender von R-Truth abgelöst wurde, wurde der Ex-Champion immer frustrierter und beklagte sich darüber, dass sich niemand im Roster sowie niemand der Zuschauer um ihn scheren würde. Dies änderte sich in den Folgewochen gewaltig, denn der Big Boss Man kümmerte sich in der Tat immer häufiger um Kevin Steen. Neben Attacken gegen Steens aktuelle Feinde R-Truth und Thumbtack Jack, half die Homefront Army Kevin auch gegen Diamond Dallas Page und Sheamus, nachdem diese backstage mit Steen aneinandergeraten waren. Während die Security Squad in der Folgezeit eine Rivalität mit Sheamus und DDP startete (auch bekannt als: Ritter des Rechts), wollten der Boss Man und sein neuer Verbündeter Kevin Steen so schnell wie möglich ins Title Picture gelangen. Nach einer Attacke gegen den amtierenden Champion, verliehen sie backstage ihren Forderungen bei den GMs Nachdruck und dieser sagte ihnen auch wirklich ein Titelmatch zu, sofern sie sich entscheiden könnten, wer der beiden das Match bekommen soll. Die Wahl der Homefront Army fiel auf Kevin Steen, allerdings verletzte sich dieser aus unglücklichen Umständen nach einer Attacke von R-Truth noch in der Show vor dem Titelmatch und erhielt so für seinen anvisierten Titelkampf keine ärztliche Freigabe. Der Boss Man sprang erbost über Truths Dreistigkeit ein und erhielt so seinen ersten Shot auf den SAW World Heavyweight Title gegen Thubtack Jack im Main Event bei Backlash vor Checks & Balances. Die große Chance des Boss Man wurde allerdings von R-Truth ruiniert, der es sich im Vorfeld auf die Fahnen geschrieben hatte, jedes mögliche Titelmatch um den SAW World Heavyweight Title zu vereiteln, um am Ende selbst zum Nr. 1 Herausforderer zu werden. Operation Westwärts - Phase 2 Nach Checks & Balances wurden andere Geschütze aufgefahren. Zum einen sicherte sich der Big Boss Man mit Mike Awesome einen Experten im Gebiet Hardcore für die Homefront Army und mit Zeb Colter einen neuen Interviewer, der fortan bei Backlash nur echte Amerikaner interviewen sollte. Des Weiteren nahmen der Boss Man und Kevin Steen nun endgültig Kurs auf den größten Titel bei Backlash, denn der größte PPV des Jahres - die Survivor Series - stand an. Im Elimination Chamber Match um den SAW World Heavyweight Title sollte neben dem amtierenden Champion Thumbtack Jack und seinem Partner Bad Bones nämlich Ozz, R-Truth, Kevin Steen und der Big Boss Man stehen. Die Homefront Army ließ nichts unversucht um dem Boss Man einen unfairen Vorteil zu verschaffen, doch auch T-Bones und das ungleiche Duo aus Ozz und R-Truth hatten jeweils eine gemeinsame Agenda. Kurz vor dem PPV kam es dann allerdings knüppeldick für den Boss Man und seine Braunhemden. Aufgrund von Mike Awesomes neuer Schärfe - die Rassenpolitik betreffend - wollte ein Backstagemitarbeiter und Braunhemd verängstigt aus der Gruppe austreten, um seine Beziehung zu seiner Latinofreundin Juanita fortzuführen. Selbige Person suchte bei Ozz nach seelischem Beistand und beichtete seine Sünden im braunen Gewand zuerst dem Prediger und danach den TV Zuschauern (unter anderem Kevin Steen). So wurde deutlich, dass der Boss Man Steen damals wissentlich und willentlich das Title Match gegen Thumbtack Jack kurz vor Checks & Balances gekostet hatte, indem er ihn in die Falle von R-Truth laufen ließ - daraufhin zerbrach das Bündnis zwischen Steen und dem Boss Man und der Anführer der Homefront Army musste alleine in die Elimination Chamber steigen. Trotz dem nonexistenten Vorteil gelang es dem Anführer der Homefront Army dort schließlich auch, sich den SAW World Heavyweight Title umzuschnallen und den Traum aller Braunhemden wahr werden zu lassen. Heißkalt - Ein Inferno und eine kalte Nacht im Januar Bei der Anniversary Show einige Tage später gab es eine opulente Feier der Braunhemden, die ihren bis dato größten Erfolg bei Backlash feierten. Am Ende des Abends wurde die Festtagsstimmung allerdings getrübt, denn der Bus der Homefront Army stand auf dem Parking Lot des Madison Square Garden nach einem Anschlag in Flammen. Erbost suchte der Boss Man in der nächsten Woche den GM auf, welcher die Braunhemden aufgrund eines finanziellen Engpasses mit der Aufklärung der Tat sowie der Sicherheit bei Backlash betraute. Die Homefront Army bekam so eine ganze Reihe neuer Rechte und Pflichten bei Backlash. Ähnlich einer exekutiven Gewalt verfügten sie über Arrestzellen, ein eigenes Sicherheitsnetz aus Kameras, Mikrofonen und weiteren technischen Hilfsmittel zur Überwachung und vielen Spielereien mehr um ihre Gegner fortan richtig unter Druck setzen zu können. Der erste Feind auf der Abschussliste war der neue Erzfeind des Big Boss Man: Kevin Steen. Nachdem der Kanadier mehrere Wochen lang in der Arrestzelle in Verhören gequält wurde, legte er schließlich ein Geständnis ab und bekannte sich des Busbrands für schuldig. Gerade als der Boss Man Steen in eine der Ertüchtigungsanstalten seiner Bewegung schaffen wollte, tauchte allerdings die Polizei auf und verhaftete Steen aufgrund seines Gesetzesverstoßes. Da das Geständnis Steens gegenüber der Homefront Army allerdings von den Beamten nicht als ausreichend angesehen wurde kam Steen wieder frei um Rache zu nehmen. So überlistete er wiederholt den Verteidigungsring der Homefront Army und machte seine Titelabsichten klar. Anfangs schien der GM nicht begeistert darüber zu sein, schließlich war Steen nach wie vor der Hauptverdächtige bezüglich des Busbrands, allerdings änderte sich die Meinung von Delta Romeo als er wiederholt miterlebte, wie sehr die Fans Steen unterstützten und wie viel Geld ein PPV mit dem Main Event Big Boss Man vs. Kevin Steen wohl für die Firma generieren würde. Ergo stieg das Match bei Cold Winter's Night im Januar 2015. Den Kampf konnte der Big Boss Man dann auch klar mit dem Capital Punishment für sich entscheiden. Unterschätzt - Der überraschende Titelverlust In den folgenden Wochen genoss der Big Boss Man seine Position als SAW World Heavyweight Champion, Anführer der Homefront Army und Head of Security bei Backlash. Doch genau die letztgenannte Position sollte Traylor überraschend mit einen neuen Hauptherausforderer versehen. Nach einem Streit zwischen William Regal und seinem Diener Narro, dampfte letzterer wütend ab und ließ seine Wut im Backstagebereich an einem Wasserständer aus. Der kippte - zu Narros Verwunderung - aus seiner Verankerung und löste diverse Schäden an einer teuren HD-Kamera und weiterem herumliegenden technischem Krempel aus. Dies führte die Securitys der Homefront Army dazu, Narro für seinen Vandalismus zu bestrafen, zu mäßigen und krankenhausreif zu prügeln. Als Narros Gebieter - William Regal - Wind von den Geschehnissen bekam, pochte er auf Rache und versuchte sich wiederholt mit dem Big Boss Man anzulegen, doch dieser nahm den Engländer nicht ernst und ließ Regal wiederholt von Braunhemden verprügeln. Aufgrund von Regals Durchhaltevermögen kämpfte er sich nach einigen Wochen auch wirklich zum Boss Man durch, doch wurde auch von diesem einfach niedergeprügelt. General Manager Delta Romeo betraute den Anführer der Homefront Army unterdessen mit der Entscheidungskompetenz, selbst den nächsten Herausforderer für seinen SAW World Heavyweight Title zu bestimmen. Traylor entschied sich letztenendes für Regal, um eine möglichst leichte Titelverteidigung beim Royal Rumble einstreichen zu können. Regal bewies aber schon in der Woche vor dem PPV Nehmerqualitäten und kämpfte sich nach einem harten Beatdown durch die Braunhemden wieder auf die Beine und stellte seine Nehmerqualitäten in den Vordergrund. Denn jeder Rückschlag in den letzten Monaten - sei es der Zusammenbruch seiner Wurstmanufaktur, der Verlust seines Adelstitels und Reichtum und selbst die Gewalt gegen seinen Diener Narro - hätte ihn stärker werden lassen, da er jedes Mal wieder aufgestanden sei. Der Boss Man würde sich hingegen Woche für Woche hinter seinen Schlägertruppen verstecken. Beim Royal Rumble werden diese ihm nicht helfen können, denn dort würde er alleine gegen Regal ran müssen. Und Regal bezweifelte den unbändigen Willen Traylors und offenbarte ihm, dass er wohl nicht so viel Durchhaltevermögen hätte wie Regal selbst. Diese Rede wurde vom Boss Man mit einem brutalen, weiteren Beatdown bestraft. Beim Rumble sollte Regal allerdings Recht behalten. Nachdem sich der Engländer heldenhaft aus dem New Dawn befreien konnte, fuhr er zur Überraschung vieler Fans wirklich nach der Regal Bomb den Sieg ein und krönte sich so zum neuen SAW World Heavyweight Champion. Plan R - Last Man Standing Das konnte der Anführer der Braunhemden so allerdings nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, denn der Titelverlust gegen den genetisch unterlegenen Nicht-Amerikaner war für das Weltbild der Braunhemden eine einzige Katstrophe. Um so verwunderlicher war es also, dass der Boss Man sich anfangs schon beinahe freundlich Regal gegenüber zeigte und ihn zu einer Tea Party gemeinsam mit GM Delta Romeo bestellte. Dort präsentierte Traylor dem neuen Champion einen ganzen Haufen Fotos. Eines ließ Regal die Fassung verlieren und eine unkontrollierte Attacke starten, bei der auch General Manager Delta Romeo in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. In der nächsten Woche offenbarte Regal, dass besagtes Foto Narros Anhänger zeigte und ein Indiz dafür sei, dass die Homefront Army Regals Diener und Freund in ihre Gewalt gebracht hatte. Der Verdacht hatte sich inzwischen bestätigt. Regal forderte Narros Freilassung, der Boss Man forderte eine bestimmte Stipulation für sein vom GM abgesegnetes Rematch bei SAWolution: Last Man Standing. Regal akzeptierte. In der Folgewoche brachte der Boss Man Narro zu Backlash, allerdings musste sich Regal die Freiheit seines Dieners erkämpfen. Dann kam es zum Match bei SAWolution: Dieses konnte der Anführer der Braunhemden eindrucksvoll mit einer dominanten Vorstellung für sich entscheiden. So wurde der Boss Man zweifacher SAW World Heavyweight Champion. Für WrestleMania wurde dennoch ein Triple Threat Match angesetzt: Um den Attacken des Boss Man und seiner Homefront Army zu entgehen, trickste Rechtsverdreher David Otunga nämlich abermals William Regal in den Kampf, in der Hoffnung dass er als Schild gegen die Homefront Army agiert. Der Plan ging anfangs auch auf, bei WrestleMania triumphierte Regal allerdings sowohl über den Anführer der Braunhemden als auch über den Royal Rumble Sieger und krönte sich so erneut zum SAW World Heavyweight Champion. Operation Tide Im Anschluss fasste der Big Boss Man ein neues Ziel ins Auge. Da er sich nicht mehr mit dem SAW World Heavyweight Title zufrieden gab, schmiedete Traylor einen bestialischen Plan. Einen Sieg auf ganzer Linie könnte er mit seiner Bewegung nämlich nur erreichen, wenn sie zahlenmäßig annähernd gleichwertig zur restlichen Bevölkerung wären. So setzte der Boss Man auf die Forschung und plante durch Konditionierung in Form einer Schmerz- und Erholungstherapie die Synapsen und Grundstrukturen menschlicher Gehirne neu zu programmieren. So sollte eine Euphorie für die Homefront Army und ihre Bewegung aufgebaut werden und im Gehirn den Platz ersetzen, der für gewöhnlich auf Gewalt und Kriminalitäten anspringt. Eines der Versuchskaninchen sollte Mr. Money in the Bank - Drake Younger sein - von dem sich der Boss Man neben einem starken Verbündeten, einen perfekt geeigneten Teilnehmer am Versuch sowie eventuell die Vorteile des Money in the Bank Koffers versprach. Nach wochenlangen Forschen, höllischen Qualen für Younger und die restlichen Probanden, zeigten sich erste Teilerfolge, doch für eine Serienproduktion reichten die Veränderungen im Gehirn noch lange nicht. Bevor die Versuchsreihe zu Ende geführt werden konnte, wurde Backlash allerdings aufgrund von Geldmangel eingestellt. Für die Homefront Army kam es noch dicker: FBI und Polizei durchsuchten nach eindeutigen Hinweisen die Hauptgeschäftsstellen und Lager der Bewegung und nahmen die Führungsriege (incl. des Boss Mans) bis auf weiteres wegen einer Reihe an Verbrechen in Untersuchsungshaft. Erfolge *2x SAW World Heavyweight Champion * 1x SAW Television Champion *Platz 40 in den SAW100 2013 * Platz 7 in den SAW100 2014 * Platz 19 in den SAW100 2015 * Year End Awards 2014: Sieger der Kategorien "Aufbau des Jahres", "Stable des Jahres" (Homefront Army) und "Storyline des Jahres" (Formierung der Homefront Army) * Year End Awards 2015: Sieger der Kategorie "Stable des Jahres" (Homefront Army) & "Fehde des Jahres" (Big Boss Man vs. David Otunga vs. William Regal) Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler